<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В другом мире всё иначе by teamharrydore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409242">В другом мире всё иначе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore'>teamharrydore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Преследуя убийцу, Гарри прыгает за ним в простраственно-временную воронку и оказывается в мире, где Дамблдор выжил.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В другом мире всё иначе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор — <a href="https://helenabat.diary.ru/">inani</a><br/>Бета — Anaquilibria</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Преступник уходил, прыгнув в воронку, так до конца и не изученную специалистами из Отдела тайн. Снова. Гарри посмотрел на изодранный и распотрошённый, уже третий за последний месяц труп женщины, скрипнул зубами от злости и бессилия и прыгнул следом за чёртовым маньяком, не давая себе времени передумать и отступить. Какая ирония! Ведь он сам недавно ругал смелого, но глупого мальчишку-аврора, нырнувшего в точно такую же воронку и лишившегося руки.  С другой стороны, терять Гарри давно было совершенно нечего. С тех самых пор, как любимый человек обманул его и умер во имя будущей победы, а позже заставил жить. Вот только зачем?</p><p>— Гарри, не смей! Идиот, мать твою!.. — услышал Гарри крики лучшего друга, и усмехнулся, прежде чем пространство вокруг скрутило его, вывернуло наизнанку, разобрало на атомы, а затем, кое-как собрав обратно, выплюнуло на каменный пол. Рядом кто-то мучительно застонал.</p><p>— Авада Кедавра, — тихо, но решительно проронил до дрожи знакомый голос. </p><p>Гарри повернул голову, открыл глаза, увидел туфли с изогнутыми носами, подол фиолетовой, причудливо расшитой серебряной нитью мантии и подскочил, невзирая на сопротивляющееся физическим нагрузкам тело. Этого не может быть! Он же мёртв!</p><p>— Альбус?</p><p>Перед ним стоял целый и невредимый Альбус Дамблдор, внимательно и с любопытством глядевший на Гарри и усмехавшийся в бороду. Неужели чудо всё-таки возможно, и это не бред воспалённого сознания? Не выдержав, Гарри подошёл и крепко обнял Альбуса, не доверяя своим глазам. Живой! Но Гарри был там, на крыше Астрономической башни и видел, как Снейп убил его! Убил… Именно это убийство Гарри так и не простил Снейпу, несмотря на все объяснения и воспоминания, которыми тот с ним щедро поделился.  Но как? Как такое вообще возможно? Альбус крепко обнял мятущегося Гарри и погладил по спине.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, Гарри, мальчик мой, всё хорошо.</p><p>— Альбус! Ох, бог мой! Альбус! Ты живой! Но как?</p><p>— Полагаю, этот нехороший человек использовал пространственно-временные чары. В твоём мире я мёртв?</p><p>— Ты обещал мне что выживешь, что мы оба выживем. — Голос Гарри звучал горько, обиженно и срывался, словно ему разом перестало хватать воздуха. — Ты обещал мне, Альбус, обещал, а вместо этого уговорил Снейпа убить тебя. Мне было больно терять тебя. Мне до сих пор больно. И я не вернусь обратно. Слышишь меня? Я не вернусь туда, где тебя нет.</p><p>Когда Альбус отодвинулся, Гарри почувствовал себя потерянным, но готовым до последнего биться за  возможное счастье. А то, что счастлив он может быть только рядом с любимым человеком, Гарри уже успел убедиться, как и в том, что его Альбус временами бывал просто невероятно упрям и слеп, не желая замечать очевидного. А ведь могли бы быть близки, если бы не это упрямство. В тот проклятый год Гарри предлагал Альбусу всего себя, но единственное чего смог добиться, — короткого, почти невинного поцелуя в губы и обещания подумать после их победы.</p><p>— Мальчик мой…</p><p>— Нет. Я хочу быть с тобой. Не гони меня.</p><p>— А как же твоя семья? Дети? Нельзя поступать настолько эгоистично и ставить свои желания выше обязанностей и долга.</p><p>Гарри тряхнул головой и невесело рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ты совсем не изменился. У меня нет семьи, Альбус. Джинни не захотела делить меня с тобой и моими надеждами на наше будущее. Она справедливо посчитала, что заслуживает большего, и ушла от меня прежде, чем я успел совершить глупость и сделать ей предложение. Я совершенно свободен и могу быть даже счастлив. Не ты ли говорил, что любовь — величайшая сила на земле?</p><p>— Ты просишь почти невозможного.</p><p>— Я прошу о шансе на счастье. Я люблю тебя, Альбус Дамблдор.</p><p>Гарри с замиранием сердца смотрел на отошедшего к окну Альбуса, на его прямую спину, обтянутую фиолетовой мантией, острые лопатки, и жалел о том, что больше никак не может повлиять на решение. Всё, что мог, он сделал и теперь ему остаётся только ждать, надеяться и молиться. Молиться Гарри не умел.</p><p>— Завтра первое сентября, мальчик мой, а преподаватель ЗоТИ мистер Вольф заболел чем-то необъяснимым. Заменить его мне некем.</p><p>Мистер Вольф, значит? Преподаватель ЗоТИ. Гарри покосился на труп преступника, которого было уже не суждено поймать, и фыркнул. Альбус снова ведёт непонятную игру? Как знакомо. Впрочем, к его играм Гарри успел привыкнуть и даже жутко соскучиться за эти годы.</p><p>— Я с радостью приступлю к новой работе.</p><p>— И побеспокойся о маскировке, Гарри. В нашем мире не должно быть двух Гарри Поттеров.</p><p>— Обязательно. Я спец по маскировке. В Аврорате любой это подтвердит. А теперь можно я тебя обниму? Можно?.. — спросил Гарри, прижимаясь к спине Альбуса. Тот развернулся и погладил Гарри по щеке.</p><p>— Немногим позже, Гарри. Сейчас у нас небольшая проблема, требующая срочного решения. Я думаю, что мистер Вольф служит сомнительным украшением кабинета, и Минерва вряд ли сумеет оценить его в полной мере.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>